This invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful high-pressure hydraulic pump for use in cleaning the sealing surfaces of the ovens and to an improved hydraulically operated sealing surface cleaning apparatus.
For use under heavy duty conditions, such as in plants for extracting oil from coal, no piston pumps are known up to the present time which would stand the high-pressures required, and have also the needed capacities. The main problem is, that in conventional piston pumps, the piston packings toward the atmosphere are not satisfactory, and leaks to the outside occur time and again. It is known to work in the packing areas with additional flushing oil which then escapes at the packing locations in considerable amounts and is usually collected; yet the flushing oil consumption in such cases is disproportionately high.
From German patent No. 21 43 595 there is known a method of cleaning doors and/or door frames of horizontal coke ovens by applying high-pressure liquid jets to remove deposits from the sealing surfaces. The equipment there described comprises a plurality of high-pressure nozzles which are disposed around the entire periphery of the doors or frames and connected through a collecting line to a high-pressure pump. These high-pressure nozzles are fixedly mounted on the cleaning equipment and are actuated all simultaneously. All the nozzles are accommodated within a large cowl through which the mist of liquid and dirt is exhausted. This means that the height of the cowl must be at least equal to that of the door or frame. The water amounts needed for a simultaneous cleaning of the entire door circumference are considerable. The same goes for the exhaust power for such large cowls. Nothing is taught in that disclosure about the pump for the high-pressure cleaning water.